mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Trouble
Little Miss Trouble is the sixth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Trouble *'Color': Yellow, somewhat brown *'shape': Round *'Gender': Female *'Hair': Red in pigtails *Nose Color:Green *'Family ': Mr. Mischief *Love: (possibly) Mr. Mischief or mr cheeky *Friends:Dr. Makeyouwell,Little Miss Scary,Little Miss Naughty,Little Miss Bad,Mr Cheeky,Mr Mischief *Rivals:Few of the characters *Occupation:Prankster, con-artist *Release date: 1981 *'Job': Framing a Mr. Man or a Little Miss *'Features': Blue bows Voice Actresses: Pauline Collins (1983), Jill Shilling (1992-1997), Alyson Court (1997-1999) Story " Here comes trouble!" people used to say. And can't you guess who came walking along? That's right! Little Miss Trouble ! She uses Mr.Worry (TV), Mr. Uppity and Mr. Clever to frame Mr. Small and Mr. Small gets two unnecessary black eyes (Breaks his foot on TV). Mr. Small talks to Dr. Makeyouwell and Mr. Small uses Mr. Tickle and Mr. Bump to frame Little Miss Trouble so that they tickle and bump her. Little Miss Trouble has received a taste of her own medicine. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Chipie (French) *Dona Problemas (Spanish) *Unsere Frieda Frech (German) *Η Κύριος Ανακατωσούρα (Greek) *골치양 (Korean) *麻煩小姐 (Taiwan) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Uppity * Mr. Clever * Mr. Worry (on T.V.) * Mr. Small * Mr. Tickle * Mr. Bump * Mr. Mischief (on cover) (says, "Here comes Trouble!") * Dr. Makeyouwell Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Brave * Little Miss Daredevil (cameo) * Is'nt Little Miss Trouble Kind...(TV). * Mr. Skinny's Incredible Bet (TV). * Another Victory For Little Miss Splendid (TV). * Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV) * Little Miss Tidy Loses a Friend (TV) * Little Miss Star, the Leading Witness (TV) * Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV)(mentioned) Trivia * She may either have a crush on Mr. Mischief Mr cheeky or Mr. Uppity. * Her Homestar Runner counterpart is The Cheat because they are both yellow with black dots and are trouble makers. * Her Thomas the Tank engine counterparts are Bill & Ben & Arry & Bert because all five are yellow and don't always get away with trouble. * Her other Thomas the Tank Engine counterpart is Daisy because both don't always get away with trouble. * Her other Thomas the Tank Engine counterparts are Troublesome Trucks Because all are naughty. * Her Harpo and his Friends counterpart is Harpo because both are yellow and are troublemakers. * Her Kingdom Hearts counterpart is Kairi because they both have red hair. * Her Fanboy and Chum Chum counterpart is Kyle The Conjurer, because they both have red hair. * Her other Fanboy and Chum Chum counterpart is Marsha, because they both have Red Hair. * Her Codename: Kids Next Door counterpart is Lizzie Devine, because they both have red hair and wears yellow. * Her Transformers counterpart Is Starscream (Both Are Manipulative Liars (Starscream Can Cause Trouble For Megatron & All Autobots (Starscream Wants To Overthrow Megatron))! *Her Noddy counterparts are Sly and Gobbo because all three are naughty and troublesome. *Her other Noddy counterpart is Noddy because they both lied once. *Her Nintendo counterpart is Bowser Jr. because both cause trouble *Her other Noddy counterpart is Martha Monkey because they both doesn't get away with trouble. * She could be married to Mr. Mischief because in the Mr. Men and Little Miss episode Is'nt Little Miss Trouble Kind, he called her "My dear, Little Miss Trouble". * She was originally going to be in The Mr. Men Show but got replaced by Little Miss Naughty because she is more of a prankster. * Her Lion King (1994-1999) counterparts are the Hyenas Shenzi, Banzai and Ed because all 4 are troublesome, all 4 laugh. * Her Donkey Kong Country (1998-2000) counterpart is Cranky Kong because both (used to) cause trouble. * Her Cinderella counterpart is Anastasia, because both have red hair and cause trouble, until Anastasia reforms. * Her Trapped! Series 1 Episode 6 counterpart is the unfortunate Tom because they both don't get away with trouble, But when Tom got dtected on floor six, Tom thought that the saboteur was Sam and said "I think it was Sam, Because he thinks it was me!" Although Tom is not naughty, because he was unlucky to get detected as the saboteur and got trapped on floor six in the game Toxic Treats, But little miss trouble is more meaner. * She is often mistaken for a boy, like Miss Naughty. * In France, Little Miss Trouble has an even more Meaningful Name when translated. Madame Chipie translates equally to Little Miss Bitch, which best describes her. * Her Hey! Arnold (1996-2004) counterpart is Mr. Kokoshka, because they both have innuendo in their names See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Yellow characters Category:Round characters Category:Brown characters Category:Green Nosed Characters Category:Fan Favorite Category:Red hair Category:Characters with bows Category:Antagonists